Natural Disaster
by lederra
Summary: A natural disaster hits Charming with devastating results! WARNING! Death of a major character. I am at the present time improving hopefully and replacing some of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Natural Disaster – Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the SOA only the O.C's, Dr Marston and Dog's daughter are mine.

Summary: A natural disaster hits Charming with devastating results, for not only the town but also the club. Character Death!

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning in Charming and the mechanics at Teller Morrow were rushed off their feet. It was already a hot day and it was going to be a scorcher, there was mugginess in the air, and a sure sign of rain before the day was over. There was a backlog of work because most of the club members who were mechanics at the garage had gone a blood run with Clay the day before and the only ones who had not gone had been Piney and Juice.<p>

In the office Gemma was sorting through the paperwork when she felt her table move, at first she thought that one of the guys had backed a vehicle into the wall of her office but she had not heard the sound of a collision or perhaps they were horsing around and playing one of their jokes on her. However when she checked her desk and went to look into the service bay outside her office, she saw nothing out of the ordinary, so she ignored whatever it was and went back to the never-ending pile of paperwork, not giving what had happened another though.

In the shop Piney and Juice were working on a car whose engine had blown on the highway the day before. It had been towed to the garage and left overnight, they too felt the same movement that Gemma had but like her they ignored it.

In Charming PD, Hale and Unser were discussing policing matters when they felt a tremor go through the building and the both presumed that some big vehicle had passed by, looking out of the window to check they could see nothing and merely went back to their discussion.

Elsewhere in Charming, people were going about their daily business, parents took their kids to school, did the shopping, chatted with friends up and down Main street. Already Floyd had a queue of customers going out the door waiting for their hair to be done.

Everything was normal but it was not going to stay that way.

Just before midday a series of tremors hits the San Joaquin Valley, aftershocks of an earthquake that hit Los Angeles two hours before!

Aftershocks that were to bring death and destruction to the good people in the town of Charming.

* * *

><p>AN: I noticed after I did the last revamp that there were still a lot of mistakes in this story so I am revamping it again. As always Please R and R, as they are always appreciated reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Natural Disaster

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>Juice was handing a wench to Piney when all of the sudden he was thrown off his feet as the ground beneath him moved. As he hit the floor he saw car parts not just falling from the shelves but the shelves themselves collapsing. He could hear the other mechanics in the garage shouting in fright and some of them he saw falling to the ground just as he had done. Over by the car that he and Piney had been working on he saw Piney fall to the ground, landing slightly underneath the car as the jack that was holding the car up collapsed.<p>

In the office Gemma was talking to a customer about a bill as she and the lady both felt the first tremor hit, as they rushed outside they could see buildings shaking and the few bikes that had remained when the others had left for the run yesterday fall over. Car alarms were going off on the cars that had them and they could see people either running about in panic or lying on the ground. Having been thrown off their feet, in fact as they spotted the first of the people on the ground Gemma and the customer both lost their balance and were thrown to the ground themselves. They could hear the mechanics behind them in the bays shouting as things toppled over, and some of them running to get out of the building. As Gemma turned her head to look into the building, the roof collapsed coming down on thoes who had not yet managed to get out of the garage.

In Charming PD, Unser was just getting a coffee when he was almost thrown off his feet but he managed to stay upright by holding on to the table but he dropped his coffee mug which shattered on the floor. Hale was in his office and as he lurched to his feet to get to the door the glass in his office window broke, shards of broken glass flying in all directions. He tried to protect his face and head and felt a few sharp stinging pains in his arms as they were peppered with pieces of broken glass. Screams could be heard across the station as files and paperwork fell from bookcases and desks, the whole building shaking as if it was about to collapse around them.

All over Charming people were caught unawares as the tremor caused its destruction. On main street the center of the road suddenly opened up as the tremor caused the road to collapse and several cars dissapeared into the gaping hole that appeared. Shops and businesses suffered damage as things fell over, windows broke and some buildings even collapsed from the force of the tremor.

At TM, just as the tremor had hit, three bikers had pulled into the lot and 2 of the riders lost control of thier rides. Fortunetly they were not going that fast however the third biker was not so lucky as a second gaping hole appeared right in front of him and the NOMAD and his bike disappeared into it. As quickly as the tremor hit, it stopped but before it did the two bikers who had come off thier rides saw with horror the roof of the Teller Morrow garage collapse and they could see people on the ground outside the collapsed building. They could see one of those people being Clay Morrows 'old lady' and as they got to their feet, the taller of the two men signalled to his friend to check on their fellow rider as he went to check on Gemma.

As Gemma felt the tremor stop she felt someone kneeling down next to her and looked up to see a tall, heavily tattooed man, it was Happy. As he helped her to her feet making sure she was alright she could hear people screaming in confusion at what had happened. She could see that roof of the garage had come down and she was certain that she had seen people still in there when it had happened, she shook her head in shock at what had just happened but she knew she had to be strong and get things moving.

In Charming PD, Unser and Hale looked at each other and then at their wrecked station, just as it sunk in with both of them that something very bad had happened. As they marshalled their forces to go out to help the town of Charming they neither of them could know what was yet to come and how 'bad' it was going to be.

* * *

><p>AN. Im intending for each chapter to be no more than a 1,000 words each chapter. Enought for you to get into the story and hopefully to keep you wanting to read the next chapter. As always please read and review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was thick with dust and debris, from where he lay Piney looked around as best he could to see if there was anyone else trapped in the rubble with him. When he had fallen, he had partlly landed underneath the car that he and Juice had been working on and had only just managed to roll out of the way when the jack that had been holding it up collapsed. From where he lay, he could see very little, the roof had collapsed and if it had not been for a thick metal pole that had landed on the side of the car he would have been crushed. He glanced over to the side of him and ws able to make out a hand sticking out of the rubble, he grabbed the hand as if to try and pull whoever it was out from underneath the rubble but was unable to so. Instead he removed some of the debris, as much as he could in the confined space he was in and found an unconscious Juice underneath. He managed to move enough to one side to uncover Juice's head, shoulders and one of his arms and reaching down he checked on Juice's pulse which he found to be weak and erratic but he breathed a sigh of relief that Juice was alive.

After he had helped Gemma up and had made sure that she was alright, Happy then went and checked on the other two riders who had ridden in with him. Lorca had gone to see if there was anything that could be done for thier friend who had lost control of his bike when the tremors had hit and then fallen into the ravine that suddenly opened up in front of the riders in the middle of the Teller Morrow lot. When he saw Happy, he merely shook his head, he had managed to climb down to the other rider but could see as he had been climbing down that the other rider, his neck at an unnatral angle was already dead.

"HAPPY...LORCA."

Both men turned to Gemma as she approached them, there could be no sitting and looking at the damage, they had people who needed medical attention and most likely people trapped in both the garage and clubhouse. Gemma could see some damage had been done to the clubhouse but it looked as though it had fared far better than the garage it at least was still standing. She was still shaken by what had happened but she was the presidents old lady and therefore it was up to her to get everyone moving.

"We need to do a head count Happy and see what injuries there are." She could see some of the mechanics miling about in the lot but she could see neither Piney or Juice.

"We might still have guys trapped in the garage."

"Which ones Gemma?" Happy asked as he counted heads of the people who were there

"Piney and Juice for starters." Gemma told him.

* * *

><p><em>Tacoma Clubhouse<em>

Jax and Opie were both enjoying an ice cold beer with the others following the meeting at the bar in the Tacoma clubhouse and were both of them looking forward to returning to Charming and thier famillies. They both missed thier old ladies and children and wanted nothing more than to be home with them, the door to the clubhouse flew open and the daughter of one of the Tacoma members came running in, she spotted her dad drinking with them and rushed over to him.

"DAD...DAD."

"Whoa...keep it down kid. Where's the fire?"

"There's been an earthquake in California dad, it hit L.A. about three hours agao."

All talking in the room ended when they heard her say the words, 'Earthquake and California."

"Any where else affected apart from L.A. kid?"

The kid turned to the one who had spoken behind her and saw that it was the SAA for the visiting charter.

"Yeah, the guy on the news report said that a number of other places around L.A. had been hit by aftershocks...Lodi and Stockton."

"Get Clay." Jax ordered Tig and waited as the SAA went in search of his stepfather. Opie meanwhile had pulled out his phone and was trying to phone TM but after a number of rings he gave up and tried Juice's prepay.

* * *

><p>Piney had tried to see of there was any way out of the rubble but he could from the small area that he and Juice were trapped in that it was unlikely that they would be able to dig thier way out without help. He could not see how much damage had been done to the building and was afraid that they would bring everything down on themselves if they tried to remove any of the debris. He heard a groaning noise and realised that Juice had come round.<p>

"You alright Juice?" he reached out and placed a hand on Juice's shoulder.

Juice had reached up with his free hand and was holding his forehead, he looked to be in a great deal of pain.

"My head hurts...feels like it is splitting. What the hell happened?" he groaned.

"Not sure kid...felt the ground moving...building too. Then the roof caved in...must have been an earthquake or something."

"Anyone else here?" Juice asked, he could feel himself slipping back into the darkness that threatend to overtake his senses. Piney saw his eye closing and grabbed Juice's shoulder shaking it roughly.

"Oy, keep your eyes open."

"Can't..." Juice slurred starting to close his eyes again but Piney gripped his shoulder even harder and shook it again. Juice winced and hissed at the pain that Piney's action had produced in his shoulder but he managed to keep his eyes open. Somewhere in the rubble he could hear a mobile ringing and he realised that it was his, he managed to find it by digging about in the rubble and flipped it open.

"Hello."

* * *

><p>At the Tacoma clubhouse Opie had been about to snap his phone shut when he heard a faint 'hello' on the speaker.<p>

"JUICE...is that you?"

At Opie's shout the others crowded around him and he put the phone onto loud speaker so they could all listen in.

"Juice are you all okay in Charming, we heard that there has been an earthquake in L.A."

There was no sound from the phone and for a moment it was thought that they had lost the signal, with Tig asking as much. Opie checked his phone and said "No." they still had a signal.

All of a sudden they heard Piney in the background shouting at Juice. "Juice open your eyes...goddamn it...open your eyes."

"Dad...What's going on?"

* * *

><p>When Piney had noticed Juice's eyes beginning to shut again he had gripped the younger mans shoulder even harder and he thought for a moment that Juice was not going to respond but gradually Juice opened his eyes but they were unfocused. He noticed Juice's open prepay in his hand as he heard someone say, "Dad...What's going on?"<p>

"Opie is that you?" he asked as he snatched up the phone.

Opie breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his fathers voice.

"Yeah Dad...What's going on?"

"Towns been hit by an earthquake...we've taken a fair bit of damage...I think."

"What do you mean you think?" He heard Jax ask.

"The roof has caved in at the garage, Juice and I are trapped in here till someone can dig us out."

"Are you hurt Dad?"

"I'm a bit shook up, probaly got a few bruises but it Juice I'm concerned about. He took a blow to the head and has been drifting in and out of consciousness. His pulse is erratic as well and as far as I can tell those are his only injuries but he is pinned under a load of debris."

"Piney...it's Chibs...You have to try and keep Juice consciouse...don't let him close his eyes."

"That's what I have been trying to do." Piney snapped.

All of a sudden, Juice's prepay cut out.

* * *

><p>Outside the garage Happy stared at the rubble that had once been the garage and hoped and prayed that Juice and Piney were okay. He could see that there was no way that only he and Lorca would be able to dig them out, they would need more bodies for that. They had taken a head count and had found that besides Juice and Piney, Dog one of the older mechanics was missing as well.<p>

Those who had been out in the open when the quake hit were mostly fine there had been a few minor injuries but they would live and the only fatality had been the rider who had ridden with him and Lorca.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Natural Disaster

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>When Juice's prepay had cut out, Opie swore at his end. He'd almost flung his own phone across the room in fustration. There was a stunned silence for a few moments while those who had heard the conversation tried to take in what they had just heard. They all heard a commotion as Clay walked into the room with Tig and the president of the Tacoma Charter.<p>

"What's going on here." Clay asked. "Tig told us there has been an earthquake in California."

Jax looked at his stepfather and confirmed what Tig had told him, telling him that they had briefly spoken to Piney before the phone had cut out.

"Do we know how much damage there has been in Charming?" Clay was concerned, not just about the town but the ones still there, especially his wife Gemma, Jax's mum.

"No...We know the roof has gone on the garage, Piney told us. He and Juice are trapped inside under the rubble. A metal beam stopped them from being crushed when it landed against the car they were working on. They are in a small confined space where there is not much debris."

"Are they unable to dig thier way out at all?"

"Piney does not think they can and...Juice has got a head injury and is pinned under some debris, he's been trying to keep Juice consciouse."

Clay nodded slowly as he thought about what they needed to do. First things first they had to get back to Charming and then see what they could do once they got there.

* * *

><p>At St Thomas's Hospital the first of the walking wounded had started to come in to the Emergency Department.<p>

Staff rushed to help those that they could, the hospital administrator had rounded up all the staff she could find and was directing them to where they were needed. Some of the Doctors were getting ready to go out with paramedics to do triage work in the town.

As Margaret directed an injured woman and her husband to one of the cubicles she spotted Dr. Knowles treating a man with a bad gash to his head.

"Dr Knowles, I want you to lead the triage team. I think you might be the best person for it."

Although Tara was not one of the senior doctors, Margaret knew from her relationship with the SONS that she was able to deal with emergency situations like this better than some of the other doctors.

Tara nodded to her and once she had finished stitching up her patient she went to get her medical pack that contained all that she would need. A part of her was glad she was going out with the Triage team, she was worried about Gemma and the rest of the guys at TM.

* * *

><p>In what use to be the main street of Charming, Unser and Hale had been going into damaged buildings where they were able to get access to see if any body needed help. They had sent out a number of rescue teams with the fire department when the first of the Triage medical teams got to them, they were relieved to see them. Especially relieved when they had seen Tara with them, she at least would know how to deal with what was going on, like the hospital administrator they both had faith in Tara especially considering her dealings with the SONS, The only one who didn't feel confident about the situation was Tara herself.<p>

As she directed people to where they needed to be, she approached Unser told him her concerns for Gemmaand the guys. She asked him if he had heard from them at all.

"No I haven't but when I can I will go and check on them for you Doc," he told her. He too was conerned about Gemma, she was one of his oldest friends.

* * *

><p>At TM, Gemma had got those who were able to, to help those who were unable to help themselves. They had everybody in the clubhouse, the damage to it was not as bad as they had first feared. One of the sweetbutts had some pretty good first aid training that she was now putting to use and Gemma had got the other two sweetbutts to make some hot drinks for those who needed it. She felt sure that everyone could do with something stronger but thought at the same time that people needed to keep thier wits about them. Until all this was sorted out and they had got everyone safe, dealt with the cost of what had happened today. Then they could all do with a big drink!<p>

"Gemma."

She turned when she heard Happy speak to her.

"What do you need?"

"We need to find some way of getting into Juice and Piney and anyone else trapped in whats left of the garage. Lorca has some experience in this, he's a volounteer with the fire department up our way. He's going need something that he can use as scaffolding and any spare bodies you got."

"Of course, take what ever you need and who ever you need to do it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the garage, Piney had managed to get Juice to open his eyes again. He found that his oxygen bottle came in some good use, when he had given Juice some of the oxygen it had brought him round. He started talking to Juice in an attempt to keep him awake.<p>

"Tell me about your childhood Juice, don't really know a lot about your past since you came here from New York, know some of it but not all."

"Do I have to," Juice murmurred back, "there's not much to tell."

"Well it's better than sitting her and being bored. You tell me something and then I'll tel you something about the old days in the club."

"OK"

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is a bit of a crap chapter but I promise the next one will be better.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Natural Disaster

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

A/N I forgot to put in the summary that there will be a death of one of the major characters in this story. So if you review this story, let me know which one you think it may be and how they die. You might be surprised at the end who it is.

* * *

><p>"Right you go first." Piney said to Juice.<p>

"What?"

"Tell me something about your childhood or family."

Juice groaned, he really didn't want to talk about his family and 'shitty' childhood but Piney was not going to let him get out of it.

"OY... I mean it... you go first." he insisted. "What do your parents do?"

"Mum did all sorts of jobs...waitress in a diner...cleaner...seamstress in a sweatshop. Whatever would bring some money in."

Well she had until the meth had started to destroy her.

"And your dad?"

"That's a 2nd queston... Your turn now."

"No it's not, I asked what your parents did? Not parent."

"Dad didn't do much, just drank away the money that mum brought in...he occasionally got work but not that often."

Again he wasn't going to tell Piney the truth about his dad, he hated lying to Piney but he didn't ever want anyone finding out the truth about his dad. It was true that the man was a drunk but he was also a pimp and drug dealer, in fact it was his dad who had got his mum hooked on Meth.

"I've answered you question now its your turn."

"Ok, What do you want to know?"

"Why was the MC started in the first place?"

"Well as you should already know, it was started by nine guys, myself being one of the them, we had all just returned from Vietnam and we were disgusted at the way the American people had turned on those of us who had been fighting. We wanted somewhere where we belonged, with other guys who could understand what we had gone through and not judge us, like everyone else was doing and then turning their backs on us." Piney told him.

"Right question number 2 for you Juice, any brothers and sisters?"

"Four younger, three sisters and a brother,"

"Names?"

Letitia... Maria...Emilio and Rosita."

FLASHBACK

He thought back to his childhood and how it had fallen to him to bring his younger siblings up, his parents had been largely 'non hands on' and it had fallen on his young shoulders to try and bring the younger ones up. Not easy when his parents were mostly absent or if they had been there, well he shuddered to think about those times. He had been told by his dad that it was his job to keep the younger ones quiet when he was home, he didn't want to hear a noise out of them, if he did he had always told Juice he would take his belt to him and he had done so on more than one occassion when Juice had been unable to keep the younger ones quiet.

Juice had found it difficult sometimes to keep his younger siblings quiet and also fed. His parents often had left them with no money and he had often had to steal in order to be able to feed them, he remembered one time when he had been caught and the police had called his parents. He had tried to lie to them at first when they had asked him his name but one of the officers had known who his dad was and called him.

When his dad had got to the station he played the part of the concerned parent, lamenting to the officers how ashamed he was that his son was nothing but a 'thief'. Telling them that he couldn't understand why Carlos was the way he was, the Officers had sympathised with him, tellling him that sometimes kids were just bad and that it wasn't his fault. They had all been fooled by his concerned and embarassed father act and allowed him to take Carlos home after he had said he would give his son a good talking to.

As soon as his dad had got him home, he hadn't talked to him, he had thrown him into the bedroom that he had shared with his younger siblings, taken off his belt and had beaten him within an inch of his life! When his dad had been killed a few weeks later in a drug raid, gone bad Juice had been glad, he had hated him.

Life was still hard for him and his siblings but at least they didn't have to worry about being beaten for the smallest thing but that was before his mum had met Pedro and brought him with her. At first he had seemed ok but the more he became involved with his mum the more he started to take an interest in her kids.

END FLASHBACK

Juice looked over at Piney and noticed that the old guy had dozed off, 'Thankgod' he thought, I don't have to answer any more questions about my family'. He felt like dozing off aswell and let his eyes shut, at least asleep he wouldn't feel the pain that he was in, his head hurt where it was pounding after the blow he had taken to it when the ceiling had collapsed and he had a lot off pain in his side. It had felt like when he had been stabbed one time, a throbbing pain that wouldn't go away and his side felt damp, like he was lying in liquid of some kind but he was unable to check what it was.

Had Juice been able to reach around to his side and investigate what the liquid was he would have seen that the liquid was red in colour, like blood. In fact it was blood... his! Slowly dripping out of a deep wound on his side.

* * *

><p>AN. Please review once you have read, it is appreciated and gives me a boost to update more, when people let me know what they think.


	6. Chapter 5

Natural Disaster

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

A/N I forgot to put in the summary that there will be a death of one of the major characters in this story. So if you review this story, let me know which one you think it may be and how they die. You might be surprised at the end who it is.

Also it has been pointed out to me that Chibs appears to be in 2 places, in Charming and Tacoma. He's not it was a spelling error and me not noticing when I checked it before publishing it. He was in Tacoma but along with the rest of them on the way back to Charming.

* * *

><p>Tara had just finished seeing to a wound on a childs leg when Unser approached her, saying that he was heading down to TM to make sure that everyone was alright, he was leaving Hale in charge till he got back.<p>

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Aren't you needed here Doc?"

Tara knew she was but she also knew that if TM had suffered the same amount of damage as the rest of Charming then they would also need medical aid. One of the nurses who had come out with the Triage team had overheard Unser. She approached and spoke to Tara.

"Doc, we got it covered here,"

Tara looked at the young nurse and she thought 'I know this woman but where from'.

"Just do one thing for me Doc."

"What's that?" Tara asked the young nurse.

"Let me come with you...I'm worried about them too."

She saw the confusion on Tara face after she had said this and she knew that Tara was trying to figure out who she was.

"One of the Mechanics at TM is my father."

"Your father."

"Dog."

When she said her father was a mechanic at TM, Tara knew straight away before she said the name 'Dog', who the young wman was. She smiled at her and agreed to her coming along. Tara gave instructions to one of the other doctors there, informing him of where she and Dog's daughter was going with Chief Unser and she turned and smiled at the nurse, when she had finished giving orders on what was needed and making sure that everything was covered.

"Lets go Carly and find out if our framily is alright."

* * *

><p>In the lot of TM, Lorca and Happy had managed to find enough metal poles and other items that could be used as scaffolding and along with a few of the mechanics who were unhurt and a few of the walking wounded. They approached the remains of the garage and with Lorca in charge started to remove some of the debris. They made a line as each piec of debris was picked up and hauled away from the wrecked building. They went slowly and carefully s as not to dislodge anything that could bring down the rest of the building, Lorca didn't think anything would. The walls of the building was pretty strong but still they didn't take any chances.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the garage, Piney had opened his eyes with a start. He was slightly disorientated and for a moment did not know where he was. As he became more focused he realized looking around that Juice had lost consciousness and he tried to wake him up but was unsuccessful.<p>

He became fustrated and for a moment wondered how he was going to get Juice to open his eyes, his eyes landed on his oxygen bottle and he reached for it. He wondered for a moment and remembered a trick that a friend of his had used to wake up another friend long ago. Checking the bottle he found that it was still more than half empty, so he picked up the mask and put it over Juice's mouth, turning the nozzle that controlled the amount of oxygen up as high as it would go, he turned it on and Juice got a powerful blast off pure oxygen. Piney saw Juice's eyes flicker and realised that his mad idea had work as Juice with a groan opened his eyes and tried to focus on him.

Piney gave a sigh of relief but as he removed the mask from Juice's face he clutched at his arm as he felt pain in it again. He wondered if he had twisted it when he had fallen but the pain was familiar. He had had a pain similar to this before, several weeks back when he realised he had had a small heart attack.

* * *

><p>Just as Lorca and Happy picked up a large piece of metal sheeting from the pile of debris, they heard the sound of an engine and turning saw Unsers Jeep pull up, when it stopped they were relieved to see Tara jump out of the front seat followed by Carly and Unser.<p>

"Doc are we glad to see you."

Happy with a sigh of relief, told her as Tara approached the wrecked building and those working on it.

"Any Casualties?" she asked Happy and nodding at Lorca.

"A few walking wounded...sprains, a few cuts and bruises. Think one of the mechanics has got a broken arm." Happy told her.

Tara looked towards the wrecked garage.

"Everyone got out of there?"

"No," Lorca told her.

"There's at least 2-3 people trapped in there."

"Who."

"Piney, Juice and Dog."

* * *

><p>AN I will update agin in a day or two. Another chapter where you learn more about Juices Childhood. Piney has more pain in his arm and else where, and rescuers manage to get to the trapped bikers. Hope you have all enjoyed the story so far.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

A/N Warning mild swear words in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Juice was pissed off, everytime he tried to close his eyes to get some rest Piney shot a blast of oxygen into him. The pressure that Piney had pushed it up to on bottle meant that everytime he did it, it hurt. His head was throbbing enough with out that crazy old man doing that. He thought to himself 'he does that again and I swear I am going to find someway to get free from this rubble and hit him with that fucking oxygen bottle of his'.<p>

Piney in his half laying/sitting position where he was, chuckled at the angry look on Juice's face. He knew what the young man was thinking, Juice probaly wanted to snatch his oxygen bottle from his hands and clout him with it, if he had been the one who some 'crazy' old man was doing that to, he would have done it before now. He thought to himself 'what are the young like nowadays, thinking something but then not actually doing it'.

"Got your attention back have I Juice, You're not going to go to sleep on me again?"

Juice just glared at him.

* * *

><p>Outside of the wrecked building that was once the garage and office, Tara was checking out peoples injuries along with the nurse (Dog's Daughter) who had come with her and Unser. Unser had got on the radio and was talking to Hale, he had informed him that he and the Doc were at TM and that there were people trapped in the garage. Hale promised to send help as soon as he could but Unser knew that Hale would make sure that any available help went to the rest of the town first before he sent it to Teller Morrow, such was his hatred for the SONS.<p>

Tara was checking over the customer who had sprained her ankle when she and Gemma had rushed out of the building. The woman was familiar to Tara but she wasn't sure where she had seen her before.

"How's it looking Doctor? there's nothing broken, I already know."

Tara glanced up at her from where she was examining the womans ankle. She thought to herself 'I know this woman but where from'. The woman was smiling at her as she struggled to remember where she knew her from, oh she was stumped and it annoyed the hell out of her. Gemma approached while Tara was having her internal dialogue about who the woman could be.

"How's everything going Doc, no bones broken."

Before Tara could answer the woman did.

"No Mrs Morrow no bones are broken, as I already pointed out earlier!"

"Yeah well, I want to make sure... you did help with some of the injured making sure people here were alright."

"I didn't have much choice Gemma, it's my job."

"Your Job?" Gemma was puzzled.

"I'm a Doctor, just as Tara here is." She said smiling even wider as she looked at Tara, 'really' she thought looking at her former student, 'sometimes Tara is still vague about remembering people'.

As soon as the lady said she was a Doctor, Tara knew straight away who she was.

"Doctor Marston...What are you doing here in Charming?" Tara stammered.

"Just passing through on my way to a convention in Los Angeles," she told Tara, "Thought I would pop in and see my favourite student at her workplace."

Gemma listened to the exchange between the woman.

"So Tara was one of you students was she?"

"She was and one of the best I'd ever seen."

"Doctor Marston was my cardiology lecturer at Medical school, she's one of the country's most eminent heart surgeons, Gemma." Tara told her. "It's good to see you again Doctor...although I wish it could have been at a better time. I'm sorry but I need to check on other patients, if you are alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, go and check the other patients, Gemma and I will just sit here a while and talk...or find something else to keep our minds occupied. I'm sure we can find something to do."

* * *

><p>Inside the wrecked garage Piney was telling Juice about some of the things that they use to do to the prospects in the early days. Nothing particuarly nasty, well it did depend on what people termed as nasty. Piney was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he told him about one particular prospect who they had found asleep when he was supposed to have been on guard duty during a party.<p>

"We hauled him all the way down to the front of the police station, stripped him off and hoisted him up the flagpole and left him there for the police to find the next morning."

Piney laughed as he told Juice. Juice grinned as well at the thought of some poor prospect swinging in the wind so to speak, from the towns flagpole. Piney once he had stopped laughing continued talking.

"It was one of the most horrible nights you can imagine, rain was pissing down like anything and man was it cold...Do you know what?... that fucking prospect didn't even wake up. From being dragged there from the lot, being stripped off and then hoisted up."

"Bet he didn't come back after you did that to him."

"Oh he did Juice, at the time didn't think he would, but he did. Then a few months later he got his patch."

Juice wondered who the prospect was and asked Piney.

"Who was the propect?"

"Tig."


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

A/N Warning mild swear words in this chapter.

* * *

><p>It was already late in the night in Charming when the SONS who had gone on the 'run' to Tacoma returned to view for themselves, the devastation wrought by the tremors. They had ridden non stop in their urgent need to get home to Charming and a number of them were more than ready to alight from their bikes when they finally pulled into what was left of the Teller Morrow lot. The sight that greeted them when they had arrived back in Charming was devastating in itself, the sight of the garage though as little more than rubble caused more than a few of them to gasp.<p>

Gemma was still at the lot having refused to go home and rest when Happy had told her there was no more that she could do there, she would only make herself ill and then Clay would be angry. He and Lorca had carried on trying to rescue those that were trapped in the rubble and had dug Dog out just an hour before much to both his and his daughters relief. He had a broken leg and a few of his ribs were cracked but aside from that and a few cuts and bruises he seemed fine and was on his way to the hospital in Unser's patrol car.

As soon as Clay spotted Gemma, he was at her side and hugging her for all he was worth, he was just so pleased to see his wife was unharmed. 'Mind you,' he thought 'pity the same thing can't be said about the garage'. He stared in dismay at the remains of his beloved garage. He saw Jax approach and released Gemma so that Jax could hug her, after giving his mother a quick hug he went and wrapped his arms around Tara.

* * *

><p>After they had learned about the extent of the devastation in Charming some of the SONS had gone to see what help they could give to the rescue teams while others stayed to help those already there trying to get to tose trapped inside. It was hard going as they had to be careful not to dislodge anything that might bring the rest of the building down on themselves and it took them some time before they were able to get to the area of the building where they thought Juice and Piney might be.<p>

* * *

><p>Piney had just finished telling Juice about the time when Jax and Tara when they were teenagers, had been almost caught having sex in someone elses bed, Clay and Gemma's when he heard a noise. It sounded like the noise rat made when they were digging and he hoped that it was'nt rats but someone digging through to them at last. He didn't know about Juice but he was certainly more than ready to leave. As he heard the noise again, he noticed some of the debris shift and a hand pushed through behind the falling rubble.<p>

"Piney...Juice?"

He heard a voice follow the hand and then the speakers head appeared at the small opening. Piney had never been so glad to see anyone in his entire life as he was at that moment to see Lorca. He reached through the hole to grip Lorca's hand and from the other side of the hole Lorca gripped his hand back firmly and passed word back that they had found them. From somewhere outside they could hear a muffled cheer as the news spread that they had been found.

"How are you to doing man?"

Piney glanced over at Juice who was still consciouse before he answered Lorca.

"Better for seeing you."

"Good, we need to make this opening bigger and more stable before we can get you two out, you hang in there, we'll have you out as soon as we can."

* * *

><p>While it took time for Lorca and the rest of them who were working on getting Juice and Piney out, Piney just continued with the present conversation that he had been having with Juice.<p>

"So what happened when Jax and Tara was almost caught having sex in Clay and Gemma's bed." Juice had asked him.

"Well before the door had opened... they had both managed to get out of bed and remake it quickly but had been unable to get out of the bedroom before the door had opened...so they did the only thing they could do..."

"And that was?"

"They hid under the bed." Piney laughed.

He had remembered overhearing Jax tell Opie the story a few days after it had happened and at the time it had made him laugh.

"What happened next?"

"Well, they thought they would be able to leave as soon as Gemma left but at that moment Clay entered the room and before they knew it... he and Gemma were making out on the bed above them."

Juice started to laugh at what Piney said but he started coughing instead as pain shot through his chest and side.

"You okay Kid?"

Piney asked with concern as he reached out to Juice. After a few seconds the coughing stopped but Juice still seemed to be in pain. Piney then noticed with alarm a small trickle of blood coming out of the corner of Juice's mouth. He was panting after the coughing had ended and seemed to be sweating an awful lot.

"Hang in there Juice... the guys have almost got us out...not long now. You hear me...you hang in there."

Piney hoped and prayed that Juice could hold on till the guys could get them out.

* * *

><p>AN I'm going to update again in a few hours so I hope that you enjy this chapter and will read the next one. As always your reviews are most assuredly welcomed.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Charming, Bobby was helping to ferry people to the hospital that needed hospital attention when he came across a car that had fallen into one of the big holes that had opened up on main street. He was going to ignore it when he heard the sound of crying from inside the car. Peering over the side of the hole he could just make out the car, it appeared to be balancing on a ridge but he couldn't see who was crying, as he about to give up thinking that he had perhaps imagined it, he saw the outline of a baby seat strapped onto the back seat of the car.<p>

"Shit" he cursed under his breath and got on the phone to Unser.

* * *

><p>Back at Teller Morrow, the guys were trying to decide of the best way to get Juice out they had already rescued Piney who had been able to crawl through the opening that had been made wide enough. He had been unwilling at first to leave Juice on his own until Juice had told him to get his old arse out off the way so they could get to him.<p>

"I'll be fine Piney...it's not like I will be on my own for long is it and... as soon as they have you out...they can get me out."

Piney looked at the younger man still lying under the rubble that he had been unable to remove from his legs and told him that he would wait for him out in the lot and they would go to the hospital together. He put his hand Juice's shoulder one last time before he crawled to freedom. Juice tried to remain calm once he had disappeared from his sight but he was scared, he was in so much pain and so cold, he didn't think he was going to make it. He heard debris moving and then saw someone crawl back through the opening that Piney had just left through.

"You alright laddie?"

It was Chibs.

* * *

><p>Back on Main Street Bobby had been joined by Hale and a team of rescue workers. When Unser had got the call from Bobby about the car and the possibility of a trapped child he had despatched Hale and his team straight away. As they peered down into the hole, they could now clearly hear the baby crying and they made plans to get down to the vehicle. A rope was thrown down into the hole and Hale was getting the climbing rig on in order to abseil down to the car, of all the people there he was the only one with experience of this kind of thing having taken up abseiling when he was in High School.<p>

As he stepped off the edge of the hole into the abyss below it started to rain, he thought to himself, 'not good, this will make it harder to get out.' By the time he had got down to the car the rope was becoming slippery to hold and it had only been raining for a few minutes. Balancing himself next to car he looked in and saw much to his relief that the child was the only occupant of the car, the door fortunetly was unlocked and he was able to get the door open and reached in for the screaming child.

As he released the belt that held the chair attached to the seat, he felt the car lurch. He realised with horror that the ledge that the car was balanced pecariously on was crumbling from being saturated by all the rain water running into the hole. Just as he managed to get the child and car seat out of the car, the ledge gave way and he and the child were left swinging in mid air.

* * *

><p>"Lets see if we can move some of this debris shall we Juice?"<p>

Chibs said to him after he had crawled into the space next to him, he had been one of the first people Piney had seen when he had made it out of the wrecked building and before his son had grabbed him he had asked Chibs if he would crawl in and help Juice out. He had told him that he was worried about Juice especially after he noticed the blood trickling from his mouth after he had had the coughing fit. Lorca had agreed that it would be safe enough, they had it well stabillized in there and Chibs had grabbed his First Aid Kit and crawled in.

He looked down at Juice and realised that Piney was right, he didn't look right. As he cleared some rubble away his hand hit something wet and glancing down saw his hand was covered in blood. As he looked closer he saw a piece of metel pipe protruding from just below Juice's arm into his side and chest.

"Shit."

He cursed under his breath as he saw the pipe, Juice heard his almost silent curse and asked him what was wrong.

"You've got a piece of metal sticking into your side Juice and it looks like you are loosing a lot of blood...I think we might need Tara to take a look at you before we move you...Be right back."

As he crawled back out to the lot to get Tara, he was worried. Juice really didn't look good, he had never seen him looking that pale and it looked like he had lost a lot of blood. As he got out in to the open he searched for Tara and found her trying to get Piney to go to the hospital. He was having none of it till he knew that Juice was out as well and on his way to the hospital also.

"You need to get checked out Piney."

"When you have got Juice out as well sweetheart. I can go then."

"Piney don't be stubborn..."

Tara was exasperated of all the times for him to be stubborn. He didn't look well and Tara had seen the look of pain on his face when he had got out in to the open, she had also seen how he clutched at his arm just now and was worried he might be having the beginnings of a heart attack, she knew he had had a minor one a few weeks before.

"Just go to the hopsital Piney."

Piney turned and looked at chibs when he heard him telling him to go to the hospital.

"I thought I asked you to go and wait with Juice till they got him out."

"I did Piney... but I need Tara to see to him... he's got a big piece of metal pipe sticking out of his side and... I need Tara to make sure we can move him without hurting him... more than he already is."

* * *

><p>AN Thats it for now, find out later if Juice can be moved safetly with the pipe still in him or if Piney has gone to the hospital. Also what has happened to Hale and the baby in the hole. Will update soon honest and please let me know what you think after you have read.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

A/N I am not a medical expert so if any of the following doesn't quite ring true to anyone with medical knowledge, I apoligise in advance.

* * *

><p>When Jax looked around for his Old Lady, he caught sight of her as she entered the wrecked garage, Chibs crawling in behind her. He moved towards their direction and when got to where Piney was still standing he asked what was going on.<p>

"What's happening?"

"Juice has got some metal stuck in his side, Tara is going to access whether he can be moved with it still in him or not."

The other woman who Tara had introduced him to earlier as an old friend and colleague approached them carrying some medical equipment that she had in her car, when she had heard Chibs describe what was wrong with Juice she had gone and got it in case it was needed.

* * *

><p>When Tara had got to Juice, the first thing she did was put a collar around his neck just in case he had hurt his back or neck.<p>

"How are you feeling Juice?"

She asked him, using a small light to peer into his eyes they were unfocused and it looked as though he was barely conscious. She saw his lips moving but had to lean closer to him to hear what he had to say.

"Cold...I'm really cold."

"Im sorry about that Juice... I need you to do something for me ok... I need you to turn to your side a little bit so I can see what this metal is doing... can you do that for me Juice... blink you eyes if you understand ok."

Juice's eyes blinked.

Tara nodded at Chibs as he helped her roll Juice just a little so they could get a better look. When Tara saw the metal, she was not happy it was in at an angle that if it was too far in might have caused some damage to Juice's heart and she didn't want to move the metal as it looked as though it might be stopping Juice from loosing more blood than he obviously already had. She could hear Juice's breathing and it did not sound good, she got on to the walkie talkie in her hand.

"Doctor Marston are you there?"

Outside in the lot, the radio in Dr Marston's hand came to life as she heard Tara asking for her.

"Yeah, what have you got there?"

"Juice has got a large piece of what looks like piping in his left side, at the angle of it I am not sure if it has caused damage to his heart. He having problems breathing."

Dr Marston thought for a moment.

"Tara look into the bag I handed you there should be a mobile ultra sound machine in it."

Tara checked the bag and found the macjine that she was looking for.

"It's here."

"Right I need you to do an ultra sound of his heart, Can you do that?... and let me know what the machine is telling you."

* * *

><p>As the doctor had been talking to Tara on the phone, several people had waondered over and were listening in. As they heard the words, "ultra sound of his heart", one of them went back to where Clay was sitting with the rest of the guys and told them what was going on. Upon hearing what the sweetbutt had to say, several more people, Clay and Gemma included wandered over to where the action seemed to be taking place.<p>

Inside the garage Chibs was listening to what the two Doctors were saying, he looked at Juice who seemed to be trying to weakly pull at the piece of metal as if to pull it out, he stopped him and Tara looked down to see what was going on.

"Juice look at me...you have to keep that piece of metal in you for the moment...do you understand me Juice."

He seemed to blink at him but she clearly heard him say.

"Want it out...it hurts!"

"Juice it is the only thing keeping you alive at the moment...if it's removed now...you will bleed out and be dead in less than 30 seconds...Do you understand?"

Juice blinked his eyes.

* * *

><p>Outside the garage Doctor Marston waited for Tara to inform her of what ws going on. Clay asked her what was happening and she turned to look at him as she replied.<p>

"The piece of metal that is embedded in Juice's side is at an awkward angle, Tara has to make sure that the metal has not caused something called Cardiac Tampanarde,"

She saw the blank stare in the eyes of the people listening to her explaination.

"Its a tear in his heart, if it has and he is moved without first making sure just where the metal is inside him. The metal could move and make the tear bigger."

* * *

><p>Tara had hooked up the ultra sound machine and was moving it over Juice's chest, she could see his diaphram moving and moved the probe further up towards his heart. What she saw there alarmed her and she got on the radio to Dr Marston.<p>

"We've got a problem."

"What is it Tara?"

"His Pericardiums full of blood."

"Shit... You'll have to perform a Pericardicentesis...You'll find an 18 gauge needle in the bag. Get it out, you'll need to insert it into his heart before it explodes."

* * *

><p>to come! Let me know what you think as always when you have read!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

A/N I am not a medical expert so if any of the following doesn't quite ring true to anyone with medical knowledge, I apoligise in advance.

* * *

><p>Inside the garage Tara had removed the 18 gauge needle from the bag, at the sight of the huge needle, Chibs went pale.<p>

"Mother of God...Where are you going to stick that?"

"Into his heart Chibs."

"Jesus Christ."

"Doctor Marston, I've got the needle. I've never done this before so I'm in your hands."

"You need to find the xiphoid process.. you feel it."

Tara moving her hands over Juice's chest found what the Docotr had told her to look for.

"Found it."

"Good..now you have to go about two fingers to the left side of the Xiploid. You need to aim the needle at an angle towards his left shoulder, pushing it in gently, you don't want to hit the venticle or the lung."

"I got that."

Tara ever so gently but firmly pushed the big needle into Juices's chest and was relieved to see blood draining into the syringe. As the blood drained out of Juice's Pericardium his breathing became easier. Tara smiled to see Juice breathing easily again and removed the needle from his chest. Placing the cap back on the needle and placing it back in the bag for disposal later.

"Right it's done Doctor, Juice is breathing easier than he was a few seconds ago, I've checked where the metal is and we could do with removing it before we move him but I'm worried about him bleeding out!"

* * *

><p>Doctor Marston thought for a moment what could be done, it was possible to remove the metal just a little bit but they would have to be very careful as they moved him. She got on the walkie Talkie to Tara.<p>

"Right Tara, this is what I want you to do. Very, very gently move the bar out just an inch if you can and then you will have to pack some bandages around it and the wound to catch the bleeding. When you move him though you will have to be very careful, do you understand?"

"Yes Doctor."

* * *

><p>As Tara pulled the bar an inch from Juices side, Chibs waited with some gauge in his hand ready to place it around the bar as soon as Tara told him to.<p>

"Now Chibs."

He packed the wound with gauge and very carefully wrapped a bandage around Juice's middle to keep it all in place.

"Are you ready Chibs...we got to move him very carefully."

Chibs nodded and he and Tara between them started to very carefully move Juice out of the confined space where he had been for the past 23 hours. As they were moving down the tunnel that had been made in the debris to get to where Juice and Piney had been entombed, they were just a few meters from where they could see the entrance and people peering in to them when they felt movement. Chibs and Tara looked at other and without saying anything started to move faster, debris was falling in the tunnel and the both of them with Juice between them managed to make it out into the open when the reminder of the building came crashing down.

Around them they could hear people shouting in fright and dust bellowing out out the mound behind them. Tara checked Juice to make sure he was alright and saw that he was breathing and his eyes were open looking at her.

"Are you alright Juce?"

He blinked back and gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>All across Charming people reacted with screams and shouts as another tremor hit Charming, Hale was still swinging down in the abyss and all he could do was hang onto the rope and the baby and pray like mad that what ever the rope was attached to didn't break. Or he and the baby he had just rescued would be gonners.<p>

At the hospital Unser had just been about to get back in his cruiser and check on the rescue teams when the tremor hit and he ended on the ground again, he was so tired of ending up on the ground. He would be glad when this was finally over, in fact he would probaly not be the only one!

* * *

><p>AN Thats it for now, I think I have done three updates today of this story. So you might have to wait a few days before the next one. Lets us know what you thought about the last few chapters.


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>At the hospital people were still trying to recover from the last tremor when more casualties were brought in. The Doctors and Nurses were doing the best that they could but there just not enough beds to go around and people were lying on stretchers, some of them in the hallways as there was not enough rooms and cubicles for them all to be placed in. Even non medical members of staff were helping to treat the wounded. The hospital administrator was in the process of wrapping a bandage around an elderly lady, whose hand was badly cut when she spotted Tara and Dr Marston coming in the front entrance with their patients, Juice and Piney.<p>

"Dr Knowles, what are you doing back here? I thought you would still be out with the triage team."

"I was but I went to help deal with wounded at Teller Morrow. We need an operating theater, this patient has a metal pole embeded in his side and damage to his heart that needs repairing."

Glancing down at Juice who was on a stretcher, Margaret blanched when she saw the metal tube sticking out of Juice's side.

"I'm sorry we don't have any available at the moment Dr Knowle."

"If this man does not get immediate surgery, he will die. Do you want that on your conscionce." Dr Marston butted in.

Looking at the one who had interrupted her, Margaret was not pleased with the tone the stranger had used.

"And you are?"

She demanded of her. Dr Marston stared back at her and pulled herself to her full height, which wasn't much she was only 5ft 4inches and of slight build. She had heard the disdainful tone in the administrators voice and was use to dealing with wannabe medical people like her.

"I am Doctor Gaynor Marston, I am a cardiologist from Boston. I was on my way to a cardiology convention in Los Angeles when I had to stop in Charming and then got stuck here because of the earthquake!...So now you know who I am, shall we find somewhere we can operate on this man and therefore save his life. Or are you just going to stand there and be more bloody incompetant than you appear to be."

* * *

><p>On Main Street Hale was just being pulled out of the abyss that during the tremor he and the baby he had just rescued from a car had been left to swing about in. While the other rescuers had dealt with what was happening above ground, he had still been down in the hole he had felt sure that they were not going to make it. Especially when at one point it seemed that the rope must have come unattached or snapped because for a few seconds, he and the baby started to fall further into the abyss of the great big hole that had appeared when the tremors had hit the previous day but then their descent was stopped and he had breathed a big sigh of relief.<p>

When he had been lowered into the hole to rescue the baby one of the thoughts that had gone through his head was how could anyone leave their baby in a car, he had wondered why the parent had not tried to rescue the baby. When the car had fallen from the ledge he was certain he had seen just before the whole ledge had collapsed the body of a woman, just under the front wheels.

"Give us the baby deputy."

A willing pair of hands reached down for the baby and David passed the screaming baby up into the arms of one of his rescue team. After he was hauled up by another, he looked around at the new devastation wrought by the last tremor. He saw that the post where the rope had been attached to gone, so he thought it had snapped. The rescue worker by his side saw where Hale was looking.

"We thought you were a gonner when the pole snapped and the rope whipped towards the hole deputy...but luckily for you someone was near by who managed catch the rope and hang on to it."

"Who was it?"

"Er... Bobby Munson?"

Hale heard the pause in the guys voice when he had told him who it was.

"What is it?"

The guy pointed over to where Bobby was. Hale looked and swore, the MC was not going to be happy.

"OH SHIT."

* * *

><p>Back in the hospital Tara and Dr Marston had managed to find a room in which to operate on Juice. Piney had finally agreed to get medical attention and he was being treated by one of the nurses. Clay, Opie, Jax and Gemma were waiting in the visitors lounge while they waited for news of Juice and Piney. The other SONS had gone to see if they could help elsewhere in Charming, whether rescuing people or whatever else needed to be done. They had been waiting for over an hour when they saw Unser walking towards them down the hall.<p>

"Clay...Can I have a word please?"

"What's up Chief?"

Clay could see that Unser was uneasy, he had just received word from Hale concerning Bobby Munson and he really wasn't looking forward to telling the club.

"Um...I got some bad news for you...its no easy to say this but its Bobby."

"What about Bobby?"

Unser looked down at his fingers and took deep breath before looking back at Clay and continuing.

"He's Dead."

* * *

><p>AN Bet you all thought it would be Juice or Piney that would die. Or maybe Dog.


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>"DEAD."<p>

"NO...You're mistaken Wayne."

"I'm sorry Gemma, I'm not?"

"How?"

"He had come across a car trapped in a deep hole in Main street, he was going to ignore it, like everyone else had done it seems when he heard a baby crying inside it."

Unser stopped for a moment, he could see that Gemma and the few club members with her were in shock. All of them looked like they were not taking it in what he had just told them. Jax and Opie looked like they had just been hit by a semi and Clay was just just staring and shaking his head in shock as he continued.

"He called Hale who along with a rescue team went to where he was and because Hale was the only one with abseilling experience he was lowered into the hole to get the trapped baby...he had just managed to get the baby out of the car when the ledge it was balanced on gave and he was left swinging...they were pulling him and the baby up when the tremor hit...everyone was thrown to the ground and let go off the rope...the rope was attached to a pole...it gave way and the rope flew towards the hole. Bobby saw it and made a dive for it."

He paused for a moment, this was harder than he thought it would be. This was one part of the job that he hated especially when he knew the folks as well as he did in this case.

"Bobby managed to grab the rope and hang onto it but the wall he standig near collapsed and crushed him...I'm really sorry guys, Gemma but I don't think he felt much I think it happened too quickly...I've got to get back to the rescue teams, let me know if you need anything. Yeah."

As Unser left them to deal with their grief, Tara and Dr Marston were coming down the hallway having just finished working on Juice.

"What's wrong?" Tara was concerned she had seen Unser talking to the MC and the distressed look that they all had on their faces.

"It's not Piney is it?"

"No. My dads fine Tara...it's Bobby."

"Bobby...What's wrong with Bobby."

"He's dead babe." Jax told her pulling her into a hug as they both tried to deal with the news.

Dr Marston stood quietly to one side as they were dealing with their grief, she had briefly met Bobby and though she did not know him that well she understood the grief of loosing someone close. After a minute or two, Clay turned to the good Doctor and asked how Juice was doing.

"Well he came throught the operation and seems to be doing fine. There was a moment when we thought that we were going to lose him, his heart stopped but we were able to get it going again. He will require hospital treatment for quite a while though, his body has been throught quite a lot but the operation was a success."

"Good, at least we know one person is going to be alright, now we just have to find out about Piney."

* * *

><p>Piney was sitting on the hospital bed feeling a twat in the hospital gown that they had made him put on, it had little pink roses on it, what did they think he was some goddam poof. The nurse had told him they had run out of the other hospital gowns and had had to use the one's generally used in the maternity department, despite her explaination he still wasn't pleased, he could have sworn she was laughing at him as she told him. He got the distinct impression that she did not like him because he was SAMCRO.<p>

He had wires stuck to his chest monitoring his heart, he felt slightly better after they had given him some meds to slow his heart down after they found that he had had a small heart attack and were concerned that he might have another. He was wondering what was going on, no one had been in to see him in quite a while and Tara had said she would let him know how Juice was doing.

He had been quite worried about the kid when they had been trapped and had done everything he could to keep him awake, he chuckled as he thought back to how he had done it. He had managed to keep him talking for quite a while till he had fallen asleep himself and then when he woke up he had almost panicked realising that Juice had lost consciouness as well. It was only when he had spotted his oxygen bottle slightly buried in the rubble and realised that it was sill half full that an idea had come to his mind. Thankfully it had worked even though Juice glared daggers at him, he knew that the pressure of the oxygen he blasted Juice with would hurt but it woke the kid up.

As he was wondering wether to hit his emergency button to call a nurse so he could find out what was happening, the bitch nurse came back in.

"How are we doing Mr Winston?"

"I'm fine but I want to know what is happening." he snapped at her. "What about my friend that was brought in with me. Is he alright?"

The nurse looked at the grumpy old man in front of her. She knew he was SAMCRO and she hated how they strutted around the town, as though they owned it. She had heard that the younger SAMCRO member had come through his operation and was fine but she had also heard that another member of this bastard gang had died. She decided to have a bit of fun.

"I'm really sorry Mr Winston but your young friend didn't make it... He died on the operating table."

"What?"

Piney was stunned when the nurse told him that Juice was dead, he didn't want to believe her. Yeah the kid was hurt bad but he didn't think he was going to die. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and his vision started to blur, as the darkness descended his last conscious thought was he wished someone would shut that damn beeping noise off.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry its been a while since I last updated but my hard drive has been playing up, I've got to get it sorted its on the way out. Unfortunetly. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Question should I kill off Piney or not, would the club be able to take another blow like this? Let me know what you all think. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p><em>A week after the Earthquake.<em>

Things were beginning to get slowly back to normal after the Earthquake that had struck the area almost a week before, power had been restored to much of Charming and the streets had been cleared of almost all of the rubble. Bobby Munsons body along with any others had been removed to the mortuary. Slowly people were taking stock of what had occurred that day and what they had lost.

Unser and Hale were exhausted they had both of them had worked to the point of exhaustion not letting up intill they knew that their town was charming once more and everyone who could be saved had been. They had been unable to find anyone to identify the baby that had been rescued on or I should say under Main Street and it was causing them some concern. Hale was still coming to terms with the fact that he was still alive because SOA member Bobby Munson had saved him and the baby, losing his own life in the process.

At the hospital things were slowly returning to normal, the walking wounded had returned to their homes to be cared for by friends and family, the non medical staff had gone back to their proper jobs and the hospital had restocked on supplies,much to the relief of a few of the male patients who no longer wore hospital gowns that were covered in pink flowers. Tara had worked non stop just as all the other Doctors and Nurses had and would be glad when she finally able to go home to her own bed and cuddle up to her man. Doctor Marston was still at the hospital having stayed once they knew that Juice was going to be okay and had helped with other patients.

The Teller Morrow garage had been cleared of rubble and Gemma had got hold of contractors to come and inspect the damage and then begin replacing the roof. They had assured her that the rest of the building was sound despite the amount of damage that had been done when the roof collapsed. At that moment she was in the clubhouse, her office was unusable, filling out the paperwork for the insurance company. Gemma sighed, she would be glad wheneverything was back to normal, as well as paperwork needed to get the garage back into working order, she had to organise a funeral for Bobby she still couldn't believe that Bobby was dead and they would no longer hear him strumming on his guitar singing Elvis songs or eating the results of his baking sprees.

Elsewhere in the clubhouse, the various members were coming to terms with Bobby's death in their own way. When everyone had finally returned to the clubhouse after helping in what ever way they could when they had returned from Tacoma and had been told that they had lost one of their own in the last tremor there had at first been just silence, stunned silence. Like those who had been told at the hospital about Bobby they refused at first to take it in. Now it seemed as though a form of despair had sunk in. Tig was in his dorm room sleeping off an almighty hangover, he, Happy and Chibs had gone on a bender when they had found out. Each of them in their own way had loved Bobby, not in a gay way but as a fellow brother.

Bobby's death had hit them all hard. There hadn't been a dry eye in the cub that night and everyone had stayed, unwilling to go home. Just being all together seemed to help a little. Gemma sighed again, the next few days were going to be hard, keeping everything and everyone together, organising an appropiate service to celebrate Bobby's life and attending another funeral. They had lost another to the Earthquake, she couldn't believe that they had lost him as well and the idea that she would not see him around the garage again hurt her more than she had thought it would. He had been with them from the very first day.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry this is a short chapter but I'm going to try and upload the next chapter today and it will be longer. As always reviews are appreciated to know how people are enjoying or not the story. I don't any form of payment for these stories and the reviews are the only thing I do get.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pops. How are you doing today?"<p>

Opie asked his father as he walked into the older winstons room. His father was sitting up in bed and looked pissed off. He no longer had on a hospital gown that was covered in pink roses but rather this time it had tiny blue polka dots on it. He had scared them all a few days ago when he had had another heart attack following that spiteful nurses news that Juice had died on the operating table. She was not working at the hospital today following her little spiteful joke on his father she had been suspended pending an hearing with the hospital administration who would decide wether she still had a job or not. If Opie had his way she would be dead already!

"How do you think I'm doing?" Piney snapped at his son.

Opie smiled and bite back a laugh. He knew his dad hated being in the hospital but at the moment it was the best place for him. Since his two heart attacks just a few days earlier, Opie felt better knowing his dad was here at the hospital being looked after and not at home on his own.

"Well it's for your own good Pops, we don't want your old ticker going on you again do we."

Opie sat in the chair next to his fathers bed, his father sitting annoyed on the bed, 'God' he thought 'there were times when his Father was worse thatn his kids for throwing tantrums. He was brought out of his silent reverie when he heard his Father talking to him.

"How's Juice doing?"

"He's doing alright. The Doctors reckon he will be here longer than you will, which should please you. I know how much you love hospitals Pops." Opie smirked at his dad.

"Well I want to see him for myself."

"Pops you can't walk down to his room, remember the Doctors said you had to be off your feet for the next few days...and no stress."

"There's wheelchairs in this hospital isn't there. You can push me down to his room in one of them."

Opie sighed and got up to go and fetch one. He knew if he didn't his Father would get out of bed and walk even though he was not meant to. He found one near the lift and pushed it back to his Fathers room, opening the door and pushing it into the room just as Piney was about to get out of his bed.

"Pops."

"Stop babying me."

Piney snapped once more at his son. He had been snapping at everyone for the last few days but it was because he was so fustrated at being stuck in the hospital. He had finally been told the truth about Bobby that morning and it had hit him as hard as it had hit the others. He had known Bobby Munson for 30 odd years and had regarded him not just as a brother but as a dear friend also. He was angry tha they had not told him that Bobby was dead straight away but e thought considering how he had reacted to hearing about Juice's 'death' maybe it had been a good thing. He still remembered the pain of it as it had caused another heart attack.

* * *

><p>Back at Teller Morrow Gemma was on the phone talking to the funeral director that they always used for any funeral that they had had in the past he assured her that everything would be taken care off in their usual professional manner. After twenty minutes of talking about how the funeral would be sorted she hung up and got on the phone to the florist. Tig wandered into the room, looking and feeling a little worse for wear. He slumped into one of the couches and one of the croweaters wandered over to him with a pot of coffee in her hand and a mug in the other.<p>

Tig groaned and clutched his head, it was thumping, he realised that he must have drunk a good portion of the alcohol that they had left in the bar if not all of it. His stomach was churning and he felt as though he was going to throw up at any momnet. He saw movement to his left and came aware of the welcoming smell of coffee, the croweater handed him the mug and poured a large helping of black coffee for him.

"Thanks Doll."

He mumbled at her, wincing slightly as his head started to throb again.

* * *

><p>Opie had just wheeled his father into Juice's hospital room when he caught sight of Dog's daughter in the corridor outside, he was surprised to see her at work. When he had heard that her father had died not long after being brought into the hospital it had almost been as big a shock as it had been finding out about Bobby. He left his father at the side of Juice's bed to go and talk to her.<p>

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Carly had not heard Opie come up behind her and she jumped slightly.

"Hi Opie, I'm fine really."

She knew Opie a little having gone to scholll with him and Jax but she had never been one of the kids that they normally hung around with. Although her Father worked for Jax's family at the garage and was considered a friend by them, he had notwanted his daughter to get too involved in the Club and had discouraged any friendship between her and the boys.

"I didn't think you would be working today, What with what happened to your dad?"

"I perfer to keep busy Opie and there not much I can do at home till the mortuary releases dads body."

"Well if there is anything we can do for you, you will let us know. I mean it Carly, anything you need, let us know and I'm really sorry about your dad, I liked him."

"Thanks Opie." she smiled sadly at him.

* * *

><p>Piney looked at Juice lying on the bed, the kid had been put into a coma by the Doctors so his body could heal more quickly. He had a bandage covering his head and Piney knew from what he had been told that Juice had suffered a fractured skull, propbaly when the roof had caved in on them, he remembered having to pull rubble off the kid when he had tried to dig him out when they had been trapped, a large piece of it had been on Juice's head. The kid had been lucky that it had not killed him outright. His face was just covered in bruises and the cuts and abrassions had been cleaned up and treated, he looked as though he hd gone ten rounds in the ring with Happy or Tig. His left arm was in a cast and he was hooked up to machines. Tara had said that Juice was breathing for himself but they had put a tube down his throat to help him out just before he had been put into the coma. He heard the door opeing and saw his son reenter the room.<p>

"How's Carly doing?"

"She says she's fine but I don't think it has really sunk in yet that Dog is dead."

Piney had been sorry to hear that Dog was dead, he had been a good friend to the SONS over years as well as a damn fine mechanic. In fact he was one of the best they had ever had at the garage and was reliable enought to have been left in charge of the garage more than once when they had all been off doing club business or in jail.

* * *

><p>AN Thats all for today folks. Hope you have enjoyed it and stay for the next chapter: Bobby's funeral


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

A/N Sorry guys I know I said at the end of the last chapter that it would be Bobby's Funeral well this chapter is the day before. Im doing Bobby's funeral in 2 parts I think. I know it has been a long time since I updated but life has been Hectic.

* * *

><p>Bobby's funeral was scheduled for the following day. It had been 2 weeks since the earthquake that had brought Charming to its knees. There had been so much that needed to be done not least of all trying to get Charming back on its feet. The town was slowly returning to normality although Gemma wondered if the club ever would. Bobby had been such a large part of the club, not just as treasurer and long time member but as the consciounce of the club. He had always seemed the steadiest of the SONS despite the number of ex wifes and girlfriends that man had had. They had all wanted to come 'probaly' thought Gemma 'the bitches were wondering what they could get out of Bobby's estate following his death.' Well they were going to be sadly disappointed!<p>

They had Charters coming to the funeral from all over the United States, some from as far away as New York. Who were due to arrive later that day, Gemma had made all the arrangements necessary not just for the funeral but places for the visitors to stay. Every Charming SON except for Piney, who was still recovering from his heart attack and Juice who was still in the hospital was playing host to the visitors. The prez's for the New York, Devils Tribe, Las Vegas and Tacoma Charters were staying at Clay and Gemma's house along with their 'old lady's'. Their VP's were staying with Jax and in the homes of other officers of the clubs and the remaining SONS were staying at the Clubhouse or various properties owned by the SONS. There was even a few staying at CaraCara, she doubted that they would be getting much sleep.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Tara had just checked on Juice, he had been placed into a medical coma following the quake because of the extent of his injuries. The hospital felt that he would heal quicker this way, he was lucky to be alive. During the quake a piece of metal had caused a tear in his heart, causing his pedicardium to fill up with blood, Tara had had to do emergency surgery and drain the blood from the pedicardium before she and Chibs had been able to move Juice out of the wrecked building that had been the Teller-Morrow Garage. When they had finally got him to the hospital and he had then had the necessary surgery to repair the damage that had been done further investigation had shown that the other injuries he had included a fractured skull, several broken ribs,broken right leg and left arm aswell.<p>

Tara had just finished checking all the readings on the machinery that Juice was hooked up to when the door opened and Piney shuffled in, he had been a frequent visitor since the quake and had been here pratically everyday since his discharge. They had thought that they were going to lose Piney at one point when he had had a massive heart attack following a cruel joke played on him by one of the nurses. Tara thought. 'if I ever get my hands on that bitch, I'll kill her', Tara was fond of Piney. She smiled as Piney took what was becoming known as his customary seat next to Juice's bed.

"How's the patient today Doc?"

"No change, I'm afraid Piney."

They both turned to look at the silent comatose Juice, lying as silent as a corpse on the bed just as he had done so for the past two weeks. Neither of them in the time that they had known him had ever seen him this silent, even when asleep at the club he seemed to be a nervous bundle of energy forever twitching in his sleep but not now. He was just still, it seemed alien to both of them. Although as a Doctor, Tara should be use to seeing patients like this but normally they were not friends of hers. Looking at the clock on the wall Tara saw that she had to be on her rounds.

"I've got to go Piney...I've got other patients to see to. I'll be back to check on Juice in a few hours."

"I'll be here." Piney smiled sadly back at her.

Tara knew he would be!

* * *

><p>At the clubhouse, the second of the Charters were arriving, the town of Charming had never seen this many SONS from so many Charters since John Tellers funeral almost 2 decades before. The TM lot reverberated with every new motorcycle that arrived. The SONS from Nevada had arrived earlier that day and they got up along with their Charming brothers to greet their newly arrived brothers from Tacoma.<p>

Clay at the fore front of the group spread his arms in welcome and embraced the Tacoma prez.

"Welcome Brother, I wish it could be under better circumstances but welcome all the same."

"Thankyou Clay, I couldn't believe it when I heard that Bobby was dead."

The Tacoma prez had known Bobby for as long as he had been in the club and they had both shared a love of Elvis Presley, he and his 'old lady' had on more than occassion seen Bobby perform on stage. Bobby death was not just felt in the MC world of the SONS but amongst those who were Elvis impersonators. He had already seen one of Bobby's long time 'Elvis' friends when he and his boys had ridden into Charming, it seemed a good number of the 'Elvis Impersonator' community had come to Charming to say good bye to Bobby as well.

* * *

><p>AN I'll try and have the 2nd part of this chapter up tomorrow, this will be the one dealing with Bobby's funeral.


	17. Bobby's Funeral

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>The Baptist hall had been packed with people who had come to say good bye to Bobby. Although Bobby had been a Jew there was no Synagogue in Charming and the local Baptist hall had agreed to hold the service there, their Reverend conducting the service with Rabbi Samuels from Lodi. One whole side of the hall it was filled with the SONS and the other side was filled with those from outside the MC world who had come to show thier respect.<p>

Over 200 Elvis impersonators had shown up in the past few days to say good bye and they had the night before given a free concert to celebrate the life of Bobby 'Elvis' Munson. Many who had attended had been to one of Bobby's concerts before so they sort of knew what to expect but when they had shown up at the hall the next day in costume still, some of the locals had found it a bit disrespectful but had been assured by the Reverend and the Rabbi and the MC that this was just what Bobby would have wanted.

Some of the SONS were a little tired from the night before, they had had a big party to celebrate his life and some of them had not even gone to bed before coming to the service. The Tacoma prez and his old lady, Gloria were talking to Bobby's friend Wendall, the Elsvis Impersonator who they had seen the day before when they had ridden into Charming.

"I can't believe that Bobby is gone?" Wendall hiccuped into a pink handkerchief. "We were suppose to both be doing a benefit concert in September for sick kids."

The Tacoma prez, Beaver, tried to be as sympathetic as he could. He still found it hard to believe that Bobby and Wendall had been such good friends, they had been the total opposites of one another. Where as Bobby had been an older chubby version of Elvis, Wendall was the younger slimer version and camp as hell with it. No two blokes could have been more different and yet get on so well.

"I remember the first time I saw Bobby perform, his performance inspired me to become an Elvis Impersonator."

Wendall hiccuped into his hanky again, only this time louder. Gloria rubbed his back sympathetically, murmuring to him.

"There...there...it'll be alright."

Gloria glanced over the young mans head glaring at her husband who had started to look very uncomfortable when Wendall had started to sob louder, it was attracting the attention of their closest neighbours. Beaver really didn't do well with people crying and after another particularly loud sob from Wendall, he beat a hasty retreat outside. As he got out of the door he ran into Tig who had also left to have a smoke.

"Hey Tig, how are you doing?"

Tig looked like he had aged about ten years in the last few weeks, he had a weary look in his eyes as if he still couldn't believe that they were burying one of his oldest friends today.

"I'm getting there... I suppose."

Tig took another puff of his cigarette and gazed into the distance before he spoke again.

"Just two weeks ago I was joking with Bobby about something and for the life of me, I can't remember what it was."

Tig shook his head sadly. Beaver put out a steadying hand and squeezed Tigs shoulder, 'it's strange' he thought, 'I can comfort Tig but not Wendall'.

"I suppose we had better get over to our bikes...Escort Bobby to the cemetary!"

Tig nodded at Beavers words and the two of them walked over to join those SONS who were riding in the funeral procession to show Cahrming, just how respected Bobby had been.

* * *

><p>At the Cemetary, there seemed to be more people than there had been at the memorial service. As the cavalcade of bikes and cars had pulled into the Cemetary and Bobby's coffin had been pulled from the hearst and placed over the open grave, there had been the sound of more Motorcycles and many had been horrified to see a large contingency of Mayans entering the grounds. The SONS got off thier bikes and went to stand in front of the Mayans before any trouble kicked off though, Clay steeped forward for the SONS, as Alveraz stepped forward for the MAYANS.<p>

"What are you doing here Alveraz?"

"We've come to show our respect for Bobby, not to cause any touble Clay."

"Respect?...WHY?"

"One of the lives that Bobby saved by his actions two weeks ago...was my daughter Alyssia. She was the baby he heard crying in the car. Which is why I and my crew have come to pay our respects to him."

Clay nodded his acceptance of what Alveraz was saying and stepped back to the graveside, the SONS following him. The Mayans stood to one side during the graveside ceremony. There was no trouble and when the ceremony had ended they each of them threw a handful of dirt onto Bobby's coffin. As Bobby's coffin was lowered into the ground, Elvis music was heard rippling across the cemetary and there was not a dry tear in the place even a number of the SONS had tears in their eyes. As for the Elvis, well they were the loudest!

As the people were leaving the cemetary, Clay was approached by Hale. He had come to show his respect for what Bobby had done to save him and the baby he had rescued. He had found it difficult to say the least. Like many in Charming he regarded any one with SAMCRO as nothing but a mindless thug and Bobby's actions had thrown him that day.

* * *

><p>AN sorry if this wasn't what some of you were expecting but I found it quite difficult to do this chapter. I liked Bobby and writing about his funeral was harder than I thought it would be.


	18. Chapter 16

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>Piney had attended Bobby's funeral along with the rest of the Charming Charter but his mind had been on Juice. He knew that the kid wasn't going any where but for the last two weeks he had been at the hospital everyday visiting him. He knew what the others thought that he was losing it but as he told them it gave him something to do, besides none of them had been in to see the kid much. Opie and Jax had popped in a couple of times but the others had not been in once. Even Gemma and Clay had not been back since the nightmorning he had been admitted. It was as if they didn't care, he knew that wasn't the case they had been busy sorting things out, getting the insurance people to come out and access the damage to the garage, arranging Bobby's funeral, which had thankfully gone off without a hitch. Despite the MAYANS turning up unexpectedly, that could have one of two ways thankfully it had not resulted in violence. The biggest surprise had been David Hale coming the funeral to pay his respects and saying how sorry he was, to Clay afterwards.

After the service all the SONS had returned to the clubhouse, intending to celebrate again Bobby's life. The beers had been flowing and music blared out but despite this there was a somberness and an air of reminiscence to the party, that was not normally to be found at a SONS party but then this was not a normal SONS party. Tig and Happy were getting slowly smashed over in the corner watching a strpper called Lois, who had been a particular favourite of Bobby's. As she gyrated around the pole, Tig followed her every move like a puppy following a bone. Unfortunetly for Tig, due to the amount of alchohol that he had consumed he hadn't realised that as he leant to the side there was no longer any couch under him and he fell off it. Landing in a heap on the floor he just laid there, too smashed to care about getting up.

Beaver was sitting at the bar with Piney and Clay, when he spotted one of the New York members, Reaper, heading out of the door. He knew where Reaper was going, he was going to the hospital to see Juice. When the New York Charter had arrived the night before the NY Prez had asked Clay , after Bobby's funeral and before they had left Charming to return to the Big Apple, if Juice could use his magic with the internet to check something out for them only to be told that Juice was in the hospital. Beaver had noticed that one of the NY members looked quite distressed when they had all heard this and while at Bobby's funeral he had asked the Prez, Ringo why the young man had looked as devastated as he had. He had been quite surprised when he had learned who the young man was but looking more closely at him when he had been at the funeral, he had seen the resemblance.

* * *

><p>Reaper had just got to the hospital when his phone went off, he pulled his phone out to see the number and recognised it straight away.<p>

"Hey Sis, How are you doing?"

He listened for a few minutes before answering his sister again.

"I'm at the hospital now...no I haven't seen Jaun Carlos yet."

He held the phone away from his ear as his sister went into one of her rants. Waited a few minutes for her to calm down and then continued with what he was going to say.

"I had to go to Bobby's funeral and show my respects first. We didn't get here until really late last night and visiting hours are only till 9pm here. Anyway from what they said at the Charming Clubhouse, He's been in a coma since the quake so he wouldn't have noticed if I was here or not. As soon as I've seen him I'll let you know how he is."

Sighing he put his phone away and entered the hospital, he had found out from Ringo which room Juice was in and after checking with the Nurse at the nurses station he entered Juice's room. The sight of Juice just lying there, silent and unmoving almost broke him. Walking over to the bed, he clutched one of Juice's limp and lifeless hands and looking down at him he murmurred.

"Oh Jaun Carlos, what have you done to yourself?"

"Excuse me, it's family only in here."

Reaper turned round and saw a female doctor standing behind him. He realised after a minute that he recognised her, it was Jax Tellers old lady.

"I know...I am family."

Tara had been surprised to see someone in Juice's room, she had known that Piney wouldn't be in tonight he was at the Clubhouse saying his final goodbyes to Bobby. When the young man had turned and smiled at her, she saw what Beaver had mean't when he had said he had seen the resemblance. It was the smile on the young man's face.

* * *

><p>AN Just who is Reaper and what is his connection to Juice. If you think you know, review and tell me what you think it is.


	19. Chapter 17

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>When Tara had challenged Reaper a few minutes before about being in Juice's room, he had told her who he was. At first she didn't seem as though she had believed him but as soon as he had smiled, she seemed to. After she had left, he had settled down in the chair and pulled out a book. It was scruffy and tattered but it had been a favourite of his since he was a small child and Juice use to read it to him at night before he went to sleep. Getting more comfortable in the chair, he looked at Juice, opened the book and started to read it out loud.<p>

Unbeknown to Reaper, Tara was outside the door watching him as he had sat in the chair and opened the book. She smiled to herself as she heard him speak to Juice, "remember when you use to read this to me to get me asleep when we were kids Jaun Carlos, well now I'm going to read it to you. Hopefully it will bring you back to us." He opened the book, that looked old and well loved and started to read. As she walked away, her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hi Jax, you staying at the Clubhouse tonight or coming home."

"Staying at the Clubhouse with the others, how's Juice doing?"

"He's fine, he's got a visitor at the moment."

"Who?"

"One of the New York SONS, says his name is Reaper. When I first saw him in there I challenged him, told him it was 'family only'. I didn't expect him to turn round and say he was family."

Tara saw one of the nurses coming down the hallway and knew she had to speak to the woman about something.

"I've got to go Jax, speak to you later sweetie."

"Later."

* * *

><p>The following morning Reaper was still in the chair next to Juice's bed, he had read the whole book to Juice and then had spent the rest of the night talking to him. At first he had felt a bit of a twit doing that but one of his sisters was a nurse and she had told him that some coma patients could hear what was said to them.<p>

"Well you said you didn't want to see me Jaun Carlos and that you had nothing to say to me. Well tough, I've got things to say to you and as you are in no fit shape to stop me, I'm going to say those things."

Reaper had then spent an hour or two talking to Juice telling him about his life back in New York and all the things that Juice had missed when he had moved here to Charming to escape the shit he had been going through. Gradually though he had run out of words and had fallen asleep and this was how Piney found him the next morning when he had come to visit Juice again, Reaper had just woken up when Piney had entered the room.

"Who are you?" Piney had asked him, surprised to find anyone else here.

"Hi I'm Reaper, came with the New York Charter for Bobby's funeral."

"So what are you doing here in Juice's hospital room? You an old friend of his from New York?"

"No." Reaper said, smiling. "I'm Emilio Manuel Ortiz and I'm his brother."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to add this to the end of the last chapter but didn't. Please review and let me know what you think of this story or just this chapter.


	20. Chapter 18

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p><em>1 month later...<em>

"Hey Tig, got a minute?"

Tig was working under the hood of a car when he heard Reaper behnd him. He put down the tool he was using and looked at the young SAMYORK member.

"Yeah, what's up kid?"

"I'm trying to find where Piney left the paperwork for the chiefs car but so far nada."

Tig scratched the back of his head for a minute and tried to think where the old man may have put it.

"You tried in the office?"

"Yeah, first place."

"Can't help you then."

"Ok geuss I'll have to wait till Piney gets back."

Reaper wandered back to the clubhouse intending to check something on the security monitors, there had been a glitch in one of the programs and it was driving him mad. He sometimes wondered how these little glitches didn't drive his brother Juice mad, he smiled to himself as he thought back to the meeting in the chapel just over a month ago when his prez had offered to leave Reaper to help SAMCRO out while Juice was in the hospital.

FLASHBACK

"Look Clay, you need someone who knows how Juice's mind works and as Reaper has already demonstrated he knows how to unlock the code on Juice's laptop. You guys had been trying for...what...two weeks. Reaper did it in...3 hours."

"Actually boss, I did it in 2 hours..48 minutes and..." Reaper looked at his watch. "16 seconds."

The assembled SONS around the table looked at Clay, as he pondered the NY Prez words. Looking at the rest of his charter.

"Anyone got a problem with Reaper staying and helping us until Juice wakes up and get his arse back here?"

The was a collective collection of "nays", none of them had a problem with Reaper staying, Clay slammed down the gravel. Looking across the table at Reaper he said.

"Looks like you're staying at least till Juicey wakes up and comes back."

Reaper smiled as did Piney, he still wanted to hear the rest of the story about Juice's childhood.

Tig coughed to get the tables attention.

"Got no problem with him staying Clay but surely there's someone from a closer charter and why is he so eager to stay and help."

Looking at Reaper Tig continued. "Not only that, what about your job? I take it you do work back in New York. I mean what do you do man?"

"I'm a teacher, its the beginning of the summer vacation and I don't have to be back until the first day of term in nearly 2 months."

"Teacher eh,"

"Yep, any more questions you would like me to answer? family commitments, if I've got an old lady who would be bothered by me staying here or whether one of my sisters will be joining me." Reaper arched his eyebrow at Tig.

"Sisters you have sisters," Tig leered at him.

"Yeah three of them, one older 2 younger, all living in New York... One brother living in California."

"California...Where?"

"A small town, about an 4 hours from Los Angeles. You might have heard if it?"

"Oh yeah, What's it called."

"Charming."

END FLASHBACK

Reaper was still checking the security footage for the glitch when Piney walked in the door, 3 hours later.

"Hey Piney, Question... where's the paper work for the chiefs car?"

* * *

><p>AN Not sure what you will make of this chapter it kind of popped into my head and wouldn't pop out. I've had one request from a reveiwer if Reaper is going to be in the follow on story 'Hey Juice', at the moment don't know but if enough readers would like to see him in it then please review and tell me.


	21. THE END

I don't own any of the SOA characters.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and the SONS were partying again. Reaper couldn't believe how much the SAMCRO charter partied. 'Mind you' he thought 'If I had to live in such a dead redneck town all the time, I'd party like this to keep from eating my gun from sheer boredom'. It wasn't like much ever happened in Charming apart from the weekly Friday night party at TM, there was the Hairy Dog but compared to some of the dives he had been in back home, it was the bottom of even the dives food chain. He was only still in Charming because his idiot brother Juice hadn't woken up yet and until he did and Reaper got the information he needed from him, he was stuck in this dump.<p>

Across the way he saw Piney smoking and throwing back shots with Tig, he grimaced as he thought about the amount of time he had had to sit and listen to the boring old fart. He really couldn't understand how Juice could put up with being stuck here with people as dull and boring as Piney. Then again, he thought, 'yes he could. Juice had always had this 'sick' need to have a family. God there were times when his brother had been so pathetic when they had been teenagers, wanting a normal family life and bitching about their stepfather, yeah the guy hadn't been perfect but what parent was. The fact he hated Juice, that was Juice's fault, if Juice had just learned to do as he was told and be nice to his friends, then their stepfather would have treated him the same as he did Emilio and the girls.' Ever since SAMCRO had found out he was Juice's brothers he had to put up with their questions about Juice and what he was like in New York. Piney had been the worse apparently he and Juice hd spoken some about Juice's and Reaper's parents but Juice had not told the old man all the truth and Reaper had, well his version anyway. He had also told him some other stuff about Juice, stuff Juice would not have liked anyone knowing about.

Looking at his watch, he saw that there was only three more hours left for visiting hours at the hospital, he put his drink down and went to leave the club.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Reaper turned and saw the 'old fart'. "Not much in the mood for partying tonight. Going to see Juice, spend a few hours with him."

"OK, I'll see you later then."

As Reaper left, Piney thought to himself 'He is such a nice lad, a good brother to Juice. Juicey will be glad to see his brother when he wakes up'.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Reaper looked down at his silent brother, just as he had done each night that he had been in Charming. He was starting to think that Juice would never wake up but he had to. Reaper needed to know the truth and only Juice could give him that. He looked at the chair and with a sigh, settled down to spend another few hours by his brothers bedside.<p>

THE END

* * *

><p>AN That's it folks, the end of Natural Disaster, I couldn't think of anything else to write for it without it going off tandom. Juice wakes up finally 3 months after the quake. which will be continued in the Story 'Hey Juice', which is the sequel to this story. As requested by a number of you, Reaper will be one of the OC's in it.


End file.
